Remembrance and Wishes
by nilwethien
Summary: I'm not sure about the angst genre part..but I guess it could apply. This fic is interesting, and may or may not have a suprise ending..read-on!
1. Default Chapter

Harry walked through the silent corridor. "How long have I been in there?" he wondered.

He had fallen asleep in the room of requirement.

I wonder when she left"he asked himself.

He looked down at his watch and discovered that he had missed Potions and most of Herbology, and decided to just wait until class change. Then he remembered that he had Transfiguration next...with _her_.

While he was walking to the grounds so he could meet up with the rest of his Gryffindor year, his thoughts drifted to the night before. He remembered how, when he stepped into the Room of Requirement, he had found a plush feather bed as well as a very romantic atmosphere. When he looked to the bed he found _her_ there, waiting for him. He remembered the glorious vision of her with her hair down and the wonderful aroma of strawberries, emanating off of her.

Before he even noticed, he was already at Green House three. He decided he would stay outside, around the Green House, where no one looking out the castles many windows could see him. He just wanted to sit and remember.

Harry sat and thought about how her body felt against his. He remembered falling asleep, holding her. He remembered the best night of his ever so miserable life.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't here Hermione and Ron, despite the leaves and twigs, scattered about the ground.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Ron. Hi Hermione." Harry replied.

"Harry where have you been?!" Hermione started, sounding a lot like Mrs. Weasly, "Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast, weren't in your bed, missed potions and didn't bother to tell either of us anything! How could you be so irresponsible! Oh, and by the way, because of your unexplained and unexcused absence _all_ of the 7th year Gryffindors have to write three rolls of parchment on the properties of the sleeping draught."

"I-I'm sorry...I fell asleep in the Room of Requirement last night."

"Why'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"Long story, Ron, long story." replied Harry.

Well lets get to Transfiguration before we are late." Hermione exclaimed.

After a quick glance at his watch, Harry replied, "I hate to say it, but she's right."

They got to the Transfigurations classroom and took their seats. Harry looked around to see if he could spot _her_. Just as professor McGonnagal walked in, Harry spotted _the one he was looking for._

He could not look in her direction without getting a stupid grin on his face.

"Mr. Potter, why do you still have a sock on your desk?" Professor McGonnagal inquired.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I...my mind wandered" Harry replied, blushing. Had _she_ seen his blush?

"Well, Mr. Potter, don't let it happen again."

The class went on and Harry found that he still couldn't concentrate while _she_ was there. Then _she_ stepped out of the room for long enough for him to transfigure the sock into a little white bunny, however, when _she_ walked back into the room, he just couldn't muster the concentration to transfigure the remaining sock into a chicken.

Hermione gave Harry a nudge, "Harry, get to work."

"Hermione, I can't work with _her_ in here," Harry said accidentally.

"Who is '**_her_**'?" Ron asked curiously, "and what exactly were you doing in the Room of Requirement last night?"

"Nobody and nothing so let me try to do my work."

"Harry! You didn't!!!!" Hermione said a little too loudly.

"Shush Herm!" Harry hissed.

"You didn't what?" Ron asked before Hermione gave him a sly look. "Oh...who? Who was it?"

"None of your business, but I did do something in the room of requirement last night. I mean I didn't go there to sleep!"

"Oh, really..why did you go?" Ron asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, but it was...important." replied Harry.

Harry spent the rest of Transfiguration avoiding Ron's almost clueless eyes and Hermione's reproachfully curious ones. Every now and ten, he stole a glance at _her_. Yet, she seemed to be oblivious, almost as if last night had meant nothing to her.

After about 30 1/2 stolen looks in her direction, the bell rang and he still hadn't transfigured his sock.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonnagal started, "what has gotten into you? I think that you should come after classes and practice some more."

Pretending to be disgusted with this extra load of homework, he left the classroom, quickly followed by a determined Hermione and a red haired-blond brained Ron.

Inside he felt as if he was going to spontaneously combust, because he knew that _she_ would be there after school as well.

* * *

A/n: This is a fic a friend and I wrote together and I decided to post it..in your reviews try to guess who "she" is...you'll never know..

Reviews make me type faster


	2. 2

A.N. Finally, an update!! Yay!!

* * *

"Harry, who did you do it with?" Hermione asked.

"What makes you think I did it?" Harry asked innocently.

"Ah hem, how dumb do you think we are?" Ron asked.

"Smart enough." Replied Harry.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat down. Almost instantly the food appeared.

"Yum! Yorkshire pudding!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Who was what?" Ginny asked unknowingly.

"Harry did something with someone in the Room of Requirement and he won't tell us who." Hermione said accusingly.

"Really?" Ginny asked, blushing. It was a well-known fact that she was deeply infatuated with Harry.

Ron noted the blush, and with food coming out of his mouth exclaimed, "Harry, have you been snogging my sister?!"

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione exclaimed simultaneously.

"No Ron. I'm sorry Ginny but I don't see you in that way. You are more of a little sister to me than a possible girlfriend."

"Then who was it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, who did you have fun with Harry?" added Ginny.

"A wild turkey, why does it matter?" teased Harry.

"Harry James Potter, you are impossible. You SHOULD tell us! We are your best friends!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly.

"Tell you who I am with? If you insist, then maybe I should tell you everything! Including when I use the bathroom, take a shower, and even when I Jack"

"I get the point Harry," Hermione interrupted, "but still you are being so obvious that it's pointless pretending to be discreet."

Dumbledore stood up to speak and the hall quieted. "All prefects please report to the teachers' lounge after dinner."

Harry was so happy that he wouldn't have to sneak out that he didn't hear the rest of Dumbledore's speech.

After dinner , Harry walked to Gryffindor tower. He was about to go up to his dorm when he remembered his detention with Professor McGonnagall.

Harry raced up the stairs, changed his clothes, attempted to control his hair (unsuccessfully), and bolted back downstairs and out the portrait hole when he was hit with a dung bomb, courtesy of Peeves.

"Potty Potter is going to meet his girlfriend! Look he even tried to comb his hair," Peeves cackled.

Harry scrambled back inside, ran up the stairs, washed his face, changed his clothes, and used the secret passageway from the common room to professor McGonnagle's office. When he reached the door to her office, he took a deep breath and thought, "This is the first time I'll get to talk to her since last night unless it isn't allowed. I hope she let's us." Then he opened the door.

"Miss Patil, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Parkinson are in the classroom. They will show you what to do."

Harry walked into the adjoining room. He saw Malfoy and Parkinson in a corner snogging. Harry suppressed a chuckle when he realized that Malfoy wanted no part in it and he seemed to be suffocating. The he saw Parvati.

"Hi Parvati. What are we supposed to be doing and why isn't McGonnagall watching us?"

"She said she didn't want to watch Malfoy and Parkinson snog and we are supposed to be scrubbing desks."

"Oh, ok." Harry said as he spelled a couple of sponges to do the work for him.

"So, how've you been?" Parvati asked. Hermione and Ginny had told her what they knew and asked her to get whatever information she could out of him.

"Good, what about you?"

"Oh, I've been fine. Why were you late?"

"Peeves decided it was a good day to launch dungbombs at unsuspecting Gryfinndors."

"Oh, that sucks…I heard you didn't go back to your dorm last night. Where were you?"

"Oh…nowhere…"

"Oh really, are you sure?" Parvati asked suspiciously.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson! 50 points from Slytherin each for lewd acts and a detention with Mr. Filch for you Miss Parkinson and on with Hagrid for Mr. Malfoy. You two may go, as well as Miss Patil. Mr. Potter, I need to see you in my office." Said McGonnagall.

Harry followed the professor with a smirk. Once inside the office, McGonnagall shut the door with a soft click and cast silencio around the room. Harry took these actions as an invitation and advanced upon McGonnagall's person with the intention of kissing her senseless, but she stopped him.

"No Harry. We cannot continue this relationship." She sighed sadly, "Professor Snapefound out about us and reported it to Headmaster Dumbledore. Albus has asked e to put our relationship on hold at least until the war is over. Harry, I'm really sorry about this, but always remember that I love you."

"I love you, too, Minerva..oops, I mean Professor McGonnagall.

_**FINE**_


	3. AN

A/N: I was asked for a sequel to this story, and if there is enough interest, I'll see what I can do. So, if you want a sequel, just submit a review that says something like "I want a sequel" if I get enough then I'll get cracking…but don't be surprised it you get hate mail from people reading "When Two Meet by Chance" because you'll be taking away time that I could be spending updating their fic. But if you want a sequel, post a review,


End file.
